Victorious Mean to Me
by irshgirl
Summary: In the aftermath of 3 Girls and a Moose , Beck, Andre , and Robbie confront their girls and who will take a chance on finding love ?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't written a one -shot in eons and after watching Three Girls and a Moose 3 times , Beck, Robbie, and Andre wouldn't let me have a moments peace until I listened to them . Clearly they wanted their say in what happened after Moose left and the girls came down from their craziness which is how this story came to be .

Special thanks to ExpressionsofaWriter for all the brainstorming and talking me into doing this , Megan for the excitement and the enthusiasm in reminding me I haven't written a one shot since Ron's proposal which worked as a nudge, and for Kristin ( wemmawriter) for saying 'Oh Charity, that will be a challenge' which was the final kick that I needed.

Last massive thanks to TheWrtrinMe , the best beta on the planet . You're awesome, Dee .

Disclaimer: I still don't own Victorious or we would have hour long episodes and 2 hour movies .

Beck Oliver was seeing red .

The blood red haze of jealousy , mingled with rage , and emotions that up until now he had kept firmly hidden beneath his façade of coolness .For a man who prided himself on always being cool and self-contained , there didn't seem to be any of that present as a tick worked tensely in his jaw as he tried to process that Jade had been with his friend Moose .

His Jade .

It didn't seem to register that he and Jade had been broken up for well over three months or that she could see whoever she wanted to, even if it was his old friend .

Beck didn't think much of his friendship with Moose right at the moment though as he struggled not to rip his friends head off of his broad shoulders and stuff it into an incinerator for touching Jade .

He knew that he was being stupid and irrational but Beck didn't care .

It was Jade .

The week hadn't started out bad at all -he, Andre, and Robbie had been working on a benefit at Karaoke Dokee to raise money to build another guys bathroom at Hollywood arts - Robbie had dubbed it'Tinkle -Aid 'which had sounded gross.

Guys for equal Restrooms would have been better but it had been done .

His old childhood friend , Moose, from Canada , had came into town for 3 days to catch up and hang out since they hadn't really seen each other since kindergarten .

That had been when all hell had broken loose -Tori, Cat, and even Jade had taken one look at Moose and decided for reasons still unknown to him and the guys ,that it was hunting season and his friend was who they were after . It was as if the girls had suddenly turned into a bunch of crazy lunatics overnight falling all over each other and competing in ridiculous ways for his friends attention.

Jade had gone to the extremes when she had found out that Moose had shared her love for the movie, The Scissoring , which was essentially her movie .

Beck had tried to tell himself that it didn't matter to him what she did or that she was acting every bit the simpering silly girl that she generally hated .

It was none of his business.

Ultimately Moose had finally gotten tired of the girls fawning over him and informed them that he wasn't interested in any of them . He preferred Canadian girls .

The girls had apologized for blowing them off and Cat and Tori had performed a very hot song at the benefit for them and the whole fiasco seemed to be done with .

Beck's hands tightened on the steering wheel as he thought back to his conversation with Moose as he was driving him to the airport and felt that swift punch in the gut again.

" Sorry about the girls," Brought up Beck, idly ," maybe next time you come to hang out , they will be back to normal cause I swear not normal behavior for those three "

" They were hot "

Beck chuckled and nodded his agreement ." They are hot "

" Especially Jade ," Moose let out a low whistle ," man, I don't care how weird she is or what kind of crazy she is into ..she was worth it "

Beck tensed and glanced at his friend ." What do you mean about Jade ?"

" You wanted to know why I didn't show for your benefit , it was because I was with Jade ," informed moose with a wide grin ," she kidnapped me "

Beck hit the brakes and was thankful he remembered to park the car as he felt his heart drop to the floor . He couldn't have heard what he just heard ..naw .

Jade didn't do random hook ups . It wasn't her style .

She could be a gank when she wanted to be but she didn't sleep around .

" You were with my ex-girlfriend "

" Yeah ," Moose paused ," Jade is hotter than any girl I've ever been with ,dude "

" I know how beautiful Jade is …." Beck clenched his fist and had to fight the urge to reach across the seat and slam his old friend into the car dashboard .

" Wait…Jade was the chick you wrote me about ? The girl you were with ..like forever ? Man, dude, I didn't know that or I would a kept my hands off of her "

" It's fine," dismissed Beck, though he felt anything but fine ," you didn't know . Besides jade and I aren't together anymore …it's cool "

Have you lost your mind , Oliver ?

This is Jade ….the idea of her kissing Moose, being intimate with him, made Beck shudder . Mine .

" Then why do you look like your super pissed at me , man ?"

" I'm not ," dismissed Beck ," have a safe trip '

After dropping him off to the airport, Beck couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but the image of Jade 's body intertwined with Moose and that almost made him lose control and run off the road . He had to get it together .

He and jade were cool now and past all the stupidity that had broken them up months ago.

They could hang out and be friends and date other people .

Beck closed his eyes and couldn't help but think to how soft she looked and was when she let her guard down which she seemed to do more often now .

Her edges were still sharp but not as pointed as before .

God, he was losing his mind and she had to know that Moose would spill the beans about being with her ! That was more like Jade , one more dagger to his heart , and she probably planned the whole thing out just as like a way to piss him off and because he and Tori had gone on an opposite date that hadn't been a real date .

Beck slammed into his Rv and pulled out the necklace that was under his pillow , the circle taunting him with memories of his relationship with Jade , and he realized he missed her . He wondered if she was alone or hanging with Cat tonight ?

Then when he was contemplating doing something stupid, another image of Jade and Moose invaded his mind , and the fury was back in full force .

Where was his self -control when he needed it ?

Closing his eyes all he saw was her silky inky hair , the bold blue eyes that could go from devious to soft in a blink of an eye , and that sharp tongue of hers that could cut a person down to size yet would soften for him.

He's always loved that he could bring the softness out in her .

Beck had thought that he had been doing a pretty decent job of getting over her and moving on with his life .

He'd played the field , hooked up with some North Ridge girls who really didn't have much to offer besides their sexy looks which is why he had gotten really bored with them fast.

Jade had always challenged him.

She was strong and very passionate -two traits that he had always loved about her .

Beck dragged a hand through his hair and contemplated texting Andre and Robbie and hashing things over with them but then decided against it .

Things with Andre had been a little weird and tense lately -he wasn't sure why though he was afraid it had something to do with Tori.

Robbie had been sort of down mooning over Cat so on second thought , maybe it was better if they all dealt with their girl issues on their own.

Tori.

Beck had thought he was on the right track when he had finally made his move and acknowledged the attraction that had always been there between him and Tori -it had nearly blown him away when she had put on the brakes to a kiss because of her friendship with Jade .

Only during the Platinum music Awards when Jade had stepped aside and sacrificed her shot to perform for Tori did Beck acknowledge that during their time apart , she had changed .

Her barbs weren't as mean as before and she was more open in admitting her friendships these days , even hanging out more with Cat and Tori .

All of these changes were good and now Jade seemed to be moving on so why couldn't he ?

Why couldn't he be over her ?

Jade West still owned his heart and he was still every bit in love with her .

Jade West wasn't happy .

She had thought that once she had informed Tori and Cat that she had been the victor when it came to the hot Canadian, there would be a thrill and satisfaction but she had been at school almost ten minutes and still hadn't blurted it out to her friends .

She had to be coming down with a fever or something .

Jade lived for making Vega miserable , even if it was just for fun.

This was good stuff, great stuff even , but she couldn't seem to make herself do it .

Jade blamed Beck .

She hadn't been mad about whatever it was he was doing with Tor, numb , maybe , but they were over . Longing for what they had wasn't going to change things between them and Moose had seemed like the perfect opportunity .

Hot and not so smart but the hook up had been meaningless .

Now she just needed to find another way to rid Beck from her heart because it was making her miserable and she was just starting to get tired of it .

Also without acting like a complete girly moron -gah!

She was deliberating on getting another coffee when she noticed beck striding forcefully into school , a dark expression in his face, and wondered what had been the cause since it took a lot to ruffle his feathers .

"Hi Beck " greeted a chipper Cat , waving at him .

" Hey " He glanced at them and scanned the hallway looking for Jade , who was by her locker and set off to speak with her before he changed his mind .

" Oh hey Beck so about Moose , Cat and I were wondering what you thought about who he preferred ?" called out Tori, eagerly .

" He didn't want any of you , Tori , and I really cant talk right now "

Beck closed the distance between his friends and himself as he walked to Jade's locker .

" You and I need to talk"

" Oh ?" jade lifted a dark brow ," because I don't think we have anything to talk about "

" I think there's plenty to discuss like Moose ," said beck, his jaw tense ," you and Moose

" I think what I do or who I do it with stopped being any of your business when we broke up , Beck "

" I thought that you and I were still friends , Jade " Beck grasped her arm as she started to leave ," and you knew I would find out about this ! Don't try to deny it "

" I don't care ! " Jade jerked her arm from him but he didn't loosen his hold on her ," I still know all your weaknesses , beck, and I will hurt if you if you don't let go of me "

" I don't understand ," muttered Cat ," why are they fighting ? They haven't fought like this in a long time ….and what does Moose have to do with it ?"

" I'm not your girlfriend anymore and I'm not doing this with you now "

Recognizing a full blown hallway fight between former couple Jade and Beck had caught the students attentions as they paused their gossiping to witness it ,text, and tweet about it to those who hadn't arrived at Hollywood Arts this morning .

They had been the IT couple of H.A. and their arguments were legendary and hadn't occurred since their break -up months back .

This was exciting news and no one wanted to miss a word but Jade turned, caught them staring and glowered evilly at them to disperse.

Beck blew out a breath and stared at her ." I need to talk to you , jade "

" You don't always get what you want , Beck Oliver "

She bit her lip and fought back all the hurtful words that were on the tip of her tongue -she couldn't fight with him , like this , and wouldn't .

" I think something happened that we don't know about " says Cat, under her breath .

Tori was afraid of what that could mean, judging by the heated looks between the ex couple.

" Let go of me , Beck " Jade's voice was quiet this time ," go find Tori or something "

" You aren't mad at me about Tori ?"

Her blue eyes flickered with what might have been hurt then vanished .

Hadn't they already been through this ? Why keep dredging it up when it had taken everything in her to concede that they were completely over ?

" No, so, go date Vega and leave me alone "

" Is that why you hooked up with Moose ?"

Cat gasped and covered her mouth with her hand ," Oh my gosh ! "

" I should have figured Jade would do something sneaky and underhanded like this " grumbled a disgruntled Tori, exchanging a puzzled look with Cat .

Jade flashed a wicked grin at the girls ." I win, Vega "

" I am not fighting anymore with you in the hallway , Jadelyn West ! " announced Beck and with her sputtering insults at him, he ignored the onlookers and her evil looks and dragged her into the janitors closet and flicking the lock behind them .

" What the hell, Beck ! Open the damn door ! This kind of crap didn't work when we were together and I sure as hell am not going to put up with it from you now !" Jade crossed her arms over her chest ," I don't know what has gotten your undies in a twist but I don't care ! You don't get a say in what I do anymore ! "

" What the hell is wrong with you ? I ..I cant believe how you were behaving ..I expected it from Tori and even Cat but not you…since when does Jade West decide to get a guys attention by throwing herself at him and then compete with her friends for some Neanderthals attention ?"

" Not that I owe you an explanation or anything but I was bored and your friend was really hot . Not to often a girl meets a man who knows the Scissoring ….."

" He just likes the sex and the gore " Beck paced in the tiny closet and knew he was unraveling around her ," he doesn't even like the damn movie for the intellectual parts that you love besides the blood and guts ! "

Jade pursed her lips and fought to remain in control over this stupid argument .

" I'm done with this " Her voice was low ," I could have said a lot about you and Vega but I didn't so just back off …."

" I watched you with Moose this week , Jade , and its like I don't know who you are anymore ! God, you even jerked Robbie out of his chair so you could play with Moose's hand and beg for scraps ..it pisses me off ! " The words slipped out of his mouth and couldn't seem to stop until she heard the truth ," I remember a time when you wouldn't give me the time of the day ! It would make me want you that much more and now ..now your hooking up with random dudes you barely know ! "

Jade shook with anger as he stirred up the passion and the need that had always been between them . Even now in the closed quarters , she could feel the familiar thrill coursing through her and hovering between them but she was a lot stronger this time .

She wasn't the same Jade west who would bow and do anything for her boyfriend .

Jade wasn't as insecure as she used to be and she wouldn't give him the upper hand .

" Your just pissed because I'm finally trying to move on from you! You tell me how the hell its fair that you're allowed to hook up with every skanky North Ridge grunge in the neighborhood but when I find a dude I might want, I'm the gank !"

" I never called you a gank "

Jade licked her lips as the hurt bubbled to the surface and though she tried to tamp it down , seeing Beck so bent out of shape and acting almost jealous made it gurgle and sputter as it tried to resurface from the box in her heart that she had hidden it within.

" No ? Cause pretty sure you are , Beck " She crossed her arms over her chest as if waiting for him to continue ," I know how you are or have you forgotten ?"

" No, I didn't forget ," Beck dragged a hand roughly through his long hair and couldn't stop looking at the fullness of her lush red lips or notice the brand new streak of purple in her inky hair and how he hadn't felt this pull of excitement in forever .

" I just wanted for us to talk . Might have gone about it the wrong way "

" Talk ," questioned Jade , unbelieving ," you haven't actually wanted to talk to me in months except for casting me as the dumb blonde in your stupid project . What's so different now , Beck ?"

" I don't want for you to move on ," laughed Beck, dryly ," I know that makes me a damn hypocrite but it ate me up inside when I saw you with Moose . It made me realize a lot of things that I have been trying to ignore and hope they just fade away "

Jade's voice was soft ." What kind of things ?"

" How boring and empty my life is without you with me ," admitted Beck, moving around her slowly , watching the quick flicker of awareness register in her blue eyes ," how if I hadn't be so stubborn and went to the door then maybe we could have worked out our problems together "

She tried to sound indifferent but a crack was busting in her armor and she was afraid to be venerable to him again . " Old news , Beck "

Jade closed her eyes , tried to find some composure and her reserve of brass and steel she kept up around him even as a small, irrestibly sexy smile curved around his mouth and she felt her insides twist with the familiar need for him.

Hadn't she gotten rid of that by now ? Wasn't that what her little experiment with Moose had been about ? Purging Beck Oliver the rest of the way from her heart where he hadn't been wanting to budge since the break up .

" God, I don't want to do this with you , Beck "

" Then hear me out for once ," implored Beck, realizing this might be the one chance he had with her and he didn't want to blow it ," you fought for me , for us , that first week after we broke up but I didn't . I was too pissed and hurt and looking back I realize that I should have fought for us . We used to fight for us all the time but I ..I had a lot of time to think last night and I think I took you for granted . The fighting , your jealousy , I just got sick and tired of it but it didn't mean that my feelings changed "

Hope seeped through the crack in her heart ." I fought with you because I didn't think you loved me anymore ! I thought you wanted Tori ! "

He gaped at her and crossed the distance separating them to meet her soft gaze and found the vulnerable young woman that he had first fallen in love with and that he still loved .

" You cant be serious ! God, Beck, I know your not stupid ! I have eyes and you, Andre, and Robbie have the We Want Tori Club happening all the time ! I just figured you were dumping me for her "

" I don't want Tori " Beck cupped her cheek and she found herself leaning into his touch ,' we're pals . Me and Tori but I'm not in love with her , Jade "

She bit her bottom lip and fought a battle with herself , wanting to accuse him of almost kissing Tori but that overheard conversation had stayed locked in the back of her mind long after Tori had sang the last line of 'Make it In America ' and the platinum music awards had ended . Now she didn't have the energy left to use it on him.

Obviously she'd been hanging around with Cat too long cause she was rubbing off on her which wasn't a good thing .

Cat was soft and Jade wasn't .

" It wouldn't matter anymore to me if you were " sighed Jade , the energy going out of her ," just let it be . We're over ….and nothing is going to change these last three months , Beck "

" No, this time I wont leave us alone ," Beck pulled her hard against his chest ," you've changed , Jade . Maybe we needed the time apart to grow up, I don't know , but I do know that I was jealous of Moose . I have been losing my mind imagining his hands touching you and this gnawing desire to murder that I don't think I have ever felt in my life "

Her eyes grew dark with desire ." That's how I feel every time I see you with Tori "

His admittance and her own anger seemed to dissipate as they both realized that something new had happened between them and both were weary of scaring the other away . This was foreign territory between them and she took a chance to allow him the next move in this careful step by step they were navigating in together .

" No wonder you wanted to wring my neck "

" I didn't sleep with him" admitted Jade," I couldn't "

He breathed a sigh of relief and tipped her chin up and searched her face for answers.

" I knew you wouldn't , I prayed that you wouldn't ," Beck took it as a good sign that she hadn't moved from his arms or struggled ," I hate being a player , I miss you, and I want for us to try again, Jade "

Her heart pounded furiously against her heart and Jade felt the rest of the fight and the battle dissipate but she was still weary .

" I miss you too but I don't want to go back to us fighting and screaming at each other all the time . No more time outs either . I'm your girlfriend , not your child "

Beck grasped her waist and tugged her closer ." Did you say girlfriend ?"

" Beck " it could have been a plea ," you cant just expect for us to just kiss and make up "

" I haven't kissed you yet but I will if you shut up " teased Beck in all seriousness ," I know there's still a lot we have to talk about but I don't think we have to do this now or here . Do you ? "

Her red lips twisted into a slow sexy grin and then she was in his arms, clutching his chest even as he devoured her lips with abandon , desire and passion fueling their every kiss, every touch , and it was as if the months apart had washed away and they couldn't seem to get enough of each other .

It had been too long since they had last touched , last loved , and the need was threatening to overwhelm them and if it hadn't been for Cat's voice chattering so close to the door , both knew their control and will power would have been consumed by their feelings for one another .

He was so absorbed in memorizing her every pore as he trailed kisses along her jaw , down her neck , stopping when he recognized the familiar black cord of the pendant that had always meant so much to them .

Beck caught it and held it up. " You kept it "

" We got them together on our first anniversary as a couple ," Jade's voice was hoarse ," I couldn't just throw them out because it would seem like we never happened at all "

He kissed her , swiftly ." I still have mine too "

Jade bit her bottom lip and found his sharp gaze , asking the question that had always been plaguing her since their break up months ago.

" You still love me ?"

" I seem to have this habit of not being able to stop loving you, Jade West ," admitted Beck, honestly ," maybe we needed to be apart for a while . I don't know but I do know that I love the old Jade and the new Jade made me fall in love with her from a distance as well "

" That is stupid " jade wound her arms around his neck ," but I love you "

" So you'll come back to me again ? " His voice was quiet , hopeful .

He hadn't expected more of a fight from her but now that she was in his arms, Beck discovered that he felt right again . It had always been Jade .

He drew her into a deep kiss and heard her sigh into him. " Save the romance and chizz for later and kiss me , Beck "

Jade wove her hands into his hair and sent him a mischievous grin. " The hair looks hot but you could use a trim "

Beck chuckled ," You have the scissors "

Jade let out a throaty laugh and the newly together couple melted against each other making up for lost time unaware that a rather nice sized crowd had gathered outside the janitors closet led by Cat and Tori .

The petite redhead felt a blush rise to her cheeks from the sexy conversation she had overhead as she backed away from the door , a cheerful smile on her lips .

" Well, what is going on in there , Cat ? Where is Robbie's nerdy gadgets when we need them ?"

" I think we should all mind our own business and go to class ," declared Cat ," I'm not one hundred percent certain..maybe like ninety two percent certain that Beck and Jade are back together "

Tori gaped at the door and contemplated grabbing the doorknob but something stopped her .

" What are they doing in there ,Cat ? What did you hear ?"

" I don't think they would want me to tell but pretty sure when they do come out of the janitors closet , Beck and Jade will be together again "

Sinjin stopped and stared at the door . " Beck and Jade got back together "

" Yes , I think so '

" Cat , " Tori shook her head," don't tell people that. We don't know that for a fact ..they barely converse with each other alone anymore . I don't know why they would just out of the blue get back together again and on a Thursday too "

" Beck and jade are together again! " shouted Sinjin, running down the hall .

Tori sent Cat a perturbed look. " Jade is going to kill you "

" I don't think so , Tori " says Cat, knowingly as the door opened and the couple stepped out, arms wrapped around each others waist and only having eyes for each other , and reminding their friends of the happiness and the love that had always been between them .

" Weeeeeell, Jade and Beck , so, whatcha been doing together for so long in the closet ?"

" Do you really want to know, Tori ?"

" Jade and I are back together " announced Beck, dropping a kiss to her dark hair .

.

"

j

.


	2. Chapter 2

" I'm sure glad that Moose went back to Canada ," declared Andre as he and Robbie sipped their coffee and discussed how they were going to handle the girls now that things were back to normal ," where he belongs "

" I don't see what was so great about Moose anyway ," contributed Robbie ," not to mention who names a guy Moose ? He wasn't so great . I thought he was dull "

" Boring dude "

Robbie slumped a bit and looked at his friend ." I still cant believe Cat threw herself at the skunbag . You know he never even asked her anything about herself ….he only cared about himself . Attention seeker "

" I know and I've never been ignored by all three of the girls before ' replied a thoughtful Andre ," and Tori hates hockey . Cant believe that she would lie just to get some dude who didn't want her either "

" Dumb cute guy "

" Beck's friend should have just told them flat out he wasn't into them ," picked up Andre, who was still stinging from the girls coldness towards them ," three days in L.A. and he messes with our girls heads and makes them lose their minds "

" The girls aren't actually ours, Andre "

Andre heaved a sigh and looked at his friend ." I know and I guess this whole thing has me bugging ," admitted Andre ," you know, Rob, I think you should give it another go at telling Cat how you really feel about her "

This time it was Robbie who let out a heavy sigh ." Cat didn't get my song , Andre, and she went for the first cute jock that smiled at her , I don't think so "

" You've been in love with lil Red for three years and the only other girl you hit on is Tori , who you know and I know is never going to go out with you "

" Tori is safe " confessed a sheepish Robbie ," there's no pressure and it takes my mind off of Cat for like five minutes "

" Try a new approach with Cat this time ," suggested Andre , helpfully ," you guys are closer now . It couldn't hurt , Robbie , and besides I'm thinking we'll have some fall out from Moose's rein of terror today "

" Like how he was really into Tori more " Robbie made a face ," I don't know anymore ,Andre . maybe I should just give up on Cat ever seeing me as anything more than a friend '

" Don't do that, Robbie. I think you'd be good for her "

" maybe ," said an unsure Robbie ," what about Tori ?"

" What about Tori? She's the best "

" I've tried more than once to show Cat how I feel about her but does Tori even know that you like her , Andre ?"

Andre bit the inside of his lip and shook his head . Things had gotten weird between him and Tori lately and he had been trying to put his finger on the why but he didn't have any answers and the ones he had he didn't like .

" I'm her best friend …that's all there is between us "

" So she doesn't have a clue is what your saying " said a smug Robbie , glad that he wasn't the only one torn about unrequited feelings for a girl .

" I don't think so besides she's into Beck " said a deflated Andre , who only recently had acknowledged that there was something of an attraction between those two .

He hated it like Jade hated pretty much everything but what could he do ?

Except keep writing songs for Tori and hope one day she figured they were hers .

" Cat says Tori and beck are only friends ," replied a matter of fact Robbie ," and she knows all of that stuff . Girls talk about that a lot ….I've heard them "

Andre shrugged." Maybe but if he and Tori are into each other , I'm not doing anything to mess with that. I don't play that way ..with the games and chizz "

They stepped into the school , heading towards their friends, when they noticed Jade and Beck coming out of the janitors closet together . His arm was draped possessively around her waist and jade was actually smiling .-It was a genuine , real smile .

Everyone stopped to gape at the ex couple with fascination as this was a sight no one had seen for months nor expected to witness again, making it gossip worthy .

" What are you staring at ! Go, move it " hissed Jade ,scaring several freshman who had heard enough stories of Jade West to not risk upsetting her .

" Was that necessary ?" asked Beck, placing a kiss against her hair .

" Yes " answered Jade , smiling up at him ," tell me again that you were jealous "

" I already told you I was jealous , Jade ," told beck," does it make you happy ?"

Her smile was satisfied ." It really does "

" Did we miss something here cause it feels awfully strange today ?' asked Andre , his gaze flickering to Beck and jade then to Tori and Cat .

" Jade and Beck got back together " interjected a giddy Cat, ignoring the annoyed look that jade was sending her . Cat knew she didn't mean it .

Tori looked curiously at Beck for confirmation ." For real ?"

Beck linked his fingers through Jade's and felt home ." For real ," explained Beck ," its been coming for a while but I didn't want to admit it to myself or Jade "

" Really , Beck , cause this is the first I know of it ," Jade argued with him, playfully," if I hadn't been into Moose , you would have did your wise thing and continued treating me like the three years we had never happened "

" What exactly happened with Moose ? What does he have to do with you two getting back together ?" asked Tori, who couldn't quite figure out how they had gotten back together so soon.

Beck and Jade had only actually started having actual conversations and hanging out again only a month or maybe two ago and now they were back together .

She didn't understand them .

" None of your business , Tori "

" Let's just say that it made me do a lot of hard thinking about Jade " interjected Beck, hoping that Tori would just let the whole thing drop.

" Well, its certainly unexpected ," chimed in Robbie , catching Cat's eye and smiling warmly at her ," but in a good way "

" That's cool, guys " said a sincere Andre , glancing at Tori and trying to figure out how she was handling their friends getting back together ," glad to see something good came out of the last couple of days ..well, besides all the money we raised from the benefit "

" Tinkle -Aid "

Cat giggled ," it sounds so funny "

" So how exactly did Moose fit into you two getting back together ? Cause just thinking about it , I'm not making the connection and Jade had been throwing herself and her dumb Scissoring movie at the man "

" Shut up, Vega "

Jade shot Beck a questioning look and he shook his head ." I won , Tori "

" I don't care if you won because I wasn't that interested in him in the first place ! You cant win, Jade , when you are back together with Beck "

Andre sighed and grabbed hold of Tori's arm, gently ." We should get to class "

" We have plenty of time , Andre , and I want to know what Jade means "

" Figure it out yourself, Tori "

" Why don't we go to class and we not talk about Moose at all today , Tori " Andre met his friends grateful gaze and dragged his best friend out of the hallway .

While news of the reunion of Beck and Jade traveled the halls and the gossip mill at Hollywood Arts , it seemed as if Tori and Cat were still dealing with the sting of Moose's rejection and had been pretty vocal still on discussing all of the aspects of it , much to the annoyance of Andre and Robbie .

Cat and Robbie had been assigned a project together for their Tech Theatre class so they decided to work on it after school in the Black Box theatre . They were alone in the theatre and Robbie couldn't help but to think back a month ago to when Cat had her heart broken by Evan and he had decided now was the time to express how he felt for her with the song he had written for her and about her .

I Think You're Swell .

She had enjoyed his song but just didn't understand that it was for her or that he had laid his heart out for her to see .

" I probably shouldn't have asked Moose to bring me flowers, I was probably too forward but I wasn't sure he would think of it by himself . What do you think, Robbie ?"

Robbie stopped what he was doing to gape at her , all the while thinking of the times he had wanted to bring her flowers but afraid of her rejection .

" I think that ….that you shouldn't be throwing yourself at guys at all, Cat ! That isn't you and I cant believe that you would do that if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes ! Why are you still on this Moose thing in the first place, Cat ?"

Cat twisted her hair , nervously , and considered ." I don't know ..I guess I've been lonely and Moose was cute and he looked like he would protect a girl "

" Cute " repeated Robbie , frustration seeping into his voice along with a bit of anger and jealousy wrapped up in one ," I should have known ! First Evan, now Moose ! I just cant win with you , Cat ! Why do you always go for the stupid jerks that don't want to take the time to get to know you? "

She frowned up at him, confused ." Are you mad at me, Robbie ? Why do you sound like your mad at me ? I don't understand .."

Robbie groaned and moved closer to her, the sweet scent of her strawberry lip-gloss mingling with her vanilla perfume intoxicating and made him lose some of his control .

" I'm not mad at you! I'm…I don't understand what you want in a guy anymore , Cat ! I bet you none of those dumb jerks didn't know that you are the sweetest girl alive and the most adorable or that you have the kindest heart . I also bet they didn't take the time to find out that you love old silly love stories that are cheesy and romantic or that you find goodness in everything or that you could eat strawberries all day long for lunch if Festus had them on the truck "

A soft look came across Cat's face as she tilted her face to study him and thought for a second that her heart skipped a beat .

" That's really sweet, Robbie , the sweetest ,really . I never knew that you knew all of that about me …."

Robbie didn't know where this newfound shot of confidence had came from but he had gone this far and felt like he couldn't stop .

It was now or never .

He moved closer to her and the air seemed to waver and come alive between them .

" What ..are you doing, Robbie ?"

" I know everything about you, Cat " Robbie took another step closer as she lifted her brown eyes to meet his and found questions in them," and..and I'm trying another way to tell you how I feel about you "

" Oh "

Why was Robbie staring at her like that ? Why hadn't she noticed how cute he had gotten and why was her heart beating like crazy around him right now ?

Robbie didn't think, he just did and gave into his bottled up feelings , swooping down and capturing her lips in a kiss that made the air whoosh out of her lungs as she grasped his shoulders as she tumbled into another kiss that left her breathless and unsteady .

Love, need , softness, passion, and tenderness melded together leaving Cat without a thought in her head but that Robbie was making her melt .

It was as if the world was spinning around them, opening up all these new feelings between them and Cat moved closer and her arms crept around his neck, eager for more .

After several minutes ,Robbie stepped back , released her, and found the willpower to continue this like a man .

" That is how I feel about you , Cat ! How I have always felt about you and I've wanted to kiss you like that for 3 years , like I wanted to kiss you when I sang to you, and you know what, I am not going to apologize for kissing you either ! "

Cat floated back down from the kiss as a realization dawned on her .

" Your song was for me ? "

Robbie let out a breath ." Yes, the song was for you and I spent a lot of time writing it and working up the courage to tell you how I feel about you , Cat "

He moved away from her , embarrassed and turned back around noticing the blush rising across her face and the new way she was looking at him ." I thought things were different with us lately but it must have been wishful thinking on my part for you to want to be with me …"

" I'm still a little confused , Robbie " admitted Cat , her whole body was trembling and she had felt that kiss all the way down to her toes . Her heart tumbled and somersaulted and her thoughts were so jumbled but her heart was beating really fast ," why didn't you just tell me how you felt ?"

Robbie groaned ." I have been telling you! I helped you pass out batteries just to be near you and take a chance at a hug ! I shouldn't have done this ….I get it , Cat . You don't see me as anyone but nerdy Robbie , your friend . I get it ! This was a stupid idea and just forget about the whole thing -I'm sure you'll find another cute guy who isn't me to date you soon "

" Wait , Robbie , please , " says Cat , softly ," I loved your song . Do you really think about me everyday ? "

" All of the time " admitted Robbie , afraid of where this would lead ," you may not have felt anything between us when you kissed me a couple years ago but it was real to me . I like to think you and I have gotten closer over the years but I don't know what I'm saying anymore . I thought maybe I kind of had a real shot with you ..just crazy thinking "

Cat might have been confused by his heartfelt confession but it also made her think and her heart was telling her if he was so willing to trust her with his heart then shouldn't she be fair with him ? Pretending that she hadn't always felt a ping and an attraction between them was wrong and she would have been lying not only to him but herself if she didn't admit that she had seen fireworks exploding around her and would have gladly melted into him if he had continued kissing her .

Maybe Robbie wasn't the only one afraid of taking chances . Her heart had been hurt so many times maybe she just didn't really see Robbie when he'd been there all along .

" Do you want to know a secret ?"

" No ! Not when we're having a serious conversation here , Cat ! Or maybe this time you should try calling me gross again or just be meaner when you reject me so that it will stick this time . That would be easier on me "

Cat shook her head and saw the uncertainty in his brown eyes which suddenly made her brave .

" I really , really hated you coming onto Trina ! I , um, also felt something in the kiss "

Robbie gaped at her ," I knew it ! Wait , that was two years ago, Cat ! "

She bowed her head slightly and then lifted her brown eyes to meet his , her own doubts flickering in them. " I guess I was sort of worried about what people would say if we dated …I know it was shallow but it's the truth "

" I never thought that would be you …whatever , I don't need to know anymore "

Cat touched his arm." I wasn't finished yet, Robbie "

" I'm a terrible kisser and you never want me to touch you again ' joked Robbie , his insecurities gnawing at him awaiting this last rejection from her .

" Oh , no ," sighed Cat , dreamily," you know in the old movies where the hero kisses the girl and her foot bends ? You did that to me , Robbie , and I…I've never felt the way I feel when you kiss me before "

" Really ? "

She found herself walking closer to him , noticing all of the things about him she had always liked but never really got until this moment when it was suddenly all she could see .

" I've always thought you were cute and really smart , Robbie , and I love how you always listen to me . You always take me seriously even if no one else does '

" I love listening to you " Robbie waited for her to make the next move in this unexpected dance they were doing ,' I love how you always see the good in people , Cat , and how cheerful and optimistic you always are .."

" You always make me laugh , Robbie " Cat stepped even closer and lifted her arms to encircle his neck ," will you kiss me again ? "

" You want me to kiss you ..again ? Are you sure ?"

Cat giggled ," Robbie , stop being silly and kiss me, please "

Tentatively , Robbie brushed his lips over hers in the tenderness of kisses and this time heard her sigh . He pulled back, waiting for her . " Cat ?"

" Magic " Cat touched her lips and it was as if three years of moments spent with Robbie danced through her mind with a new awareness making her stumble a bit as the realization dawned on her with sudden clarity ," wow "

" Uh, wow ? Is that a good wow or wow I need to find another way to reject Robbie ?"

" Will you please stop putting yourself down," says Cat , trying to make sense of these new buried feelings she had for him that that was bubbling and all but shouting with newfound joy to get out ," and I'm not rejecting you. I …this is all so surprising and pretty sure there are butterflies dancing in my chest which is kind of scary "

Robbie let out a nervous laugh ." Your scared ? "

Cat reached out and poked at his stomach, playfully ." Scared that you can sweep me off my feet with one magic kiss and a little scared that maybe this has been between us all along and I'm just now feeling it . We've been good friends for such a long time, Robbie , and I trust you more than I do any boy .."

" Cat, this is sounding like the I only want to be friends speech " Robbie was hanging by a thin thread and was pretty sure he needed to be alone to curl up in a ball and die of a broke heart for good .

" It isn't ," Cat stopped thinking and allowed herself to really listen to the words of her heart . Isn't that what her Mom was also telling her ? Her heart was so full of emotion right now she didn't know how she wasn't losing all control and acting like a silly girl ," and I have these ..feelings for you too . Is it too late for us ? For you to still want to be with me ? I would understand if it was since I have been horrible and never realized …can we try being together , Robbie ?"

Robbie was sure he wasn't hearing her correctly or had now slipped into dreaming again .

" You..you really want to be with me ? Date me , Cat ? In public ?" His insecurities reared up again and he tried to tamp them down as he approached her with caution .

Cat touched his arm and they both felt the sparks and smiled dreamily at each other .

" Yes , Robbie , I do want to be with you " Cat sidled up closer and slid her arms around his neck, finding how natural it felt to do that as his arms slipped to hold her waist ," we can figure the rest later because I want to talk to you about us . "

She giggled ," That doesn't sound as weird as I thought . I like it actually "

" I always knew that we would be good together " admitted Robbie , under his breath

.

" Hmm, now I get why you're the first person I want to call when something happens "

Robbie brushed a stray strand of red hair from her eyes ," What does this mean , Cat ? I…I don't want to be a part time boyfriend and I'm not like those other jerk faces you dated . I want a real honest to gosh relationship with you "

" I would like that , Robbie " murmured Cat , softly ," I haven't had a real relationship since ..well, since Daniel . That was a long time ago .."

" I know " replied Robbie , smiling gently at her ," you don't want to change your mind ?"

She frowned at him ." No, I'm good "

" I know this is a surprise to you and it's a good surprise that I haven't been imagining things between us all this time but we can go as slow as you want , Cat , though I really don't want to hide us from our friends "

" Why would you think I would want to keep us dating a secret ?"

" I don't know ..fear "

" Well, we might be new and I'm still figuring things out, Robbie, but my heart knows better than me so I think we ought to post that we are in a relationship on the Slap " declared Cat, brightening at the idea with a light laugh .

" I'm really good with that, Cat . I'm way better than that and us "

" I was pretty upset over Evan dumping me so I never told you, Robbie , but your song stuck in my head for a really long time , Robbie ," Cat admitted , playing with the curls at the nape of his nape ," and I think you're swell too "

As their lips met in a slow , lingering kiss and the doubts evaporated quickly leaving only warmth and caring and a slow fall into love together , two hearts finally recognized and found the other after all this time in the Black Box theatre .


	3. Chapter 3

, Disclaimer; Nope, I still don't own Victorious , just enjoy playing around at Hollywood Arts.

" I'm so glad that you wanted to hang out tonight , Andre " declared Tori as she dumped her backpack on the floor beside the door and headed to the kitchen for drinks .

Andre plopped down on the couch." Yeah, it's been a while "

Tori poured lemonade into two glasses and laughed at him." What are you talking about , Andre ? We hang out together all of the time "

Andre tried to ignore the niggling feeling of hurt mingled with some anger and managed a wry smile instead ." We hang out together with the rest of the guys , not so much you and me . Not like we used to anyhow …."

She handed him the lemonade and considered this ." Well, it's just been so crazy lately , Andre with school and things ."

Andre bit the inside of his jaw and set the glass on the coffee table ." Beck's been spending lots of time over here hanging out last month or so. I wasn't going to ask but think I changed my mind ..you got something going on with him?"

Tori spewed her lemonade and shoved the glass on the table as she wiped her chin.

" You think I have something with Beck? That's crazy , like really crazy, Andre . Think you've been hanging out way too much with Jade lately "

" We're all friends and we've all wondered so you and Beck been seeing each other or what ? Cause if you haven't been then I don't know why you got so bent out of shape this morning when Beck and Jade got back together "

" Beck and I are pals ! We haven't been dating behind anyone's back ! I wasn't bent out of shape either -I'm glad that Beck is back with Jade . Happy even " She paused and screwed her face up with contemplation ," though you have to admit it was kind of strange what with the whole Moose thing . Don't you think ?"

Andre grabbed a pillow off of the couch, squeezing it tightly and trying not to give into his own feelings here . It wasn't easy , that's for sure .

" I think I'm awfully sick about hearing about Moose this week . Still don't see how you lost control for a too bit hockey jock from Canada in a couple of days"

" I didn't lose control ," protested Tori ," why are you asking me crazy things , Andre ? This is crazy talk …"

" I could bring up that you seem to be awfully chummy with Jade lately ' brought up Tori, wishing she could withdraw the statement now that she had blurted it out .

She hoped that she didn't come across as jealous because she so wasn't jealous .

Even though Tori knew at the back of her mind that Andre had once had a thing for Jade but that had been a long time ago . He wouldn't ..couldn't still feel that way about her now ? Could he ?

" Jade and I are friends ," replied Andre , matter of fact ," same as you and Beck. Jade loves Beck. it's a fact . I just brought up beck because you seem to be trying all kind of new things lately , Tori, so I was curious "

" I know I am sooo a risk taker " enthused Tori, pumping a fist into the air .

" I was thinking more of you spending alone time with Beck, lying about you liking hockey when you hate the game , blowing off me and the rest of the guys all this week for Moose , and wait for it , throwing yourself at a dude who wasn't into you . Not the Tor I Vega that I know unless she got body snatched by aliens or something "

Tori gaped at him. " I never lied exactly ! I fudged a bit and I don't think Moose believed me about being a big hockey fan even though I googled everything I could find on the stupid game "

" Whatever you say, Tori " allowed Andre , a sharp tone in his voice now that he couldn't disguise ," but you know I'm right about this . You hate hockey . I tried to explain it to you that one time and you wanted to know why the dudes were wearing freaky Jason masks instead of hockey masks "

" They looked evil in those masks ! "

Before they could continue their argument , their pear phones went off alerting them of text messages which they both stopped to read immediately .

" Oh my God ! Cat what are you doing ?" muttered a dumbfounded Tori to the phone .

Andre looked up from his own message and couldn't help the happy smile wreathing his handsome face .

" My boy Robbie finally grabbed him some courage and kissed Cat tonight "

" Gross ," Tori typed quickly ," why would Robbie do that ? I don't understand this and Cat just sent me a text saying that Robbie swept her off her feet with dreamy kiss and now they are a couple . Has she lost her mind ?"

Andre typed a quick congrats to his friend and Cat , pocketed his own phone and found the anger surge forward for his friend and for himself .

He understood where Robbie was coming from and was happy he'd finally won Cat over but it drove him mad to think that Tori still hadn't a single freaking clue about anything ,apparently .

He went on the defense ." What's so gross about it ? Robbie's been crazy about Cat for as long as I can remember and she's been flirty with him for just as long . I think its great and I'm happy for them !"

" Robbie's kissed me for a drive by acting exercise before , Andre , and trust me , nothing is dreamy about it . I am just surprised that Cat is sending me sappy texts about her and Robbie ..its insane . Its like with Beck and jade today ! Did they slip something in the Wahoo punch this morning or the coffee ? "

" Robbie knocked Cat off of her Keds ! I'm proud of the dude ! Bout freaking time too ! Jade hasn't ever fell out of love with Beck in the first place and he's been deluding himself trying to act like a player so that he falls out of love with her !

When did you become so blind , Tori ?" He paced around the living room , a low growl in his throat, and all the pent up emotions he had for her dying to escape and clutched at his hair, and tried to breathe and work through the wonky .

" Why are you yelling at me about this ? Don't yell at me, Andre ! Maybe I'm just a little cynical because all these new romantic thingies just happened and I couldn't even get Moose to give me the time of the day ! " said an exasperated Tori , the truth of the matter slipping out .

She was lonely .

Not desperate like Trina but it had been a while since she actually felt any excitement about going out with a new guy or just even having a new flirtation .

" I'm not yelling ! " Andre stopped and took a moment to admire how hot she looked in the skintight black jeans and the sparkly red tee shirt ," and what are you texting lil Red ? Don't you even think about putting second or third thoughts in the girls head about Robbie . They deserve a shot to be together and find out what happens themselves …"

" I'm not saying anything ," Tori shoved her phone in his face , ticked now ," Cat and Robbie are my friends too, you know . Okay so its strange and weird but look what Cat sent me …three smiley faces and a bunch of hearts around Robbie's name . I would totally hurt her feelings if I said anything but happy thoughts to her right now "

" Good " Andre pocketed his own phone ," a little support never hurt "

Why was he trying to pick a fight with Tori ? He was going out of his mind with this craziness and he wasn't supposed to be driving her away from him , he didn't want them to drift apart anymore than they had .

Andre had been so relieved when he had gotten to school and discovered that Beck and Jade had finally gotten back together . He'd been holding out for it since they had broken up and it was good seeing Jade more like herself and actually smiling now .

All was good .

He really did believe that Beck truly loved Jade and not Tori .

One part of him though was always mocking him and whispering that the attraction between Beck and Tori had always been kind of hanging in the air , not doing anything much till these last couple of months . He'd wanted to confront Beck about her more than a dozen times but he hadn't because he didn't want to screw up his friendships and then had hurt too much during her big break performing at the Platinum Music awards to do anything about it .

Tori had gotten her first real chance to shine on national TV and she spent the week confiding in his best friend , Beck, and not him.

It had stung more than he would ever admit and now on top of all the stupid chizz with Moose , it made everything that more messed up in his head .

Now he really got a clearer picture of what Robbie had been feeling about Cat .

" Why are we fighting over Cat and Robbie ? I think maybe it's a Belgium cocoa kind of night after all ….we must be stressed " laughed Tori, nervously .

" I was just stopping you from doing something you might regret later and might hurt our friends ," retorted Andre , matter of fact ," you're the one who's all worked up, crazy face "

Tori stared at him, shocked and excited by the dark gleam in Andre 's eyes and the heated look that had her palms suddenly sweaty and tried to focus .

This was Andre !

" I'm not crazy ! You're the one who's accusing me of wanting Beck, of all people ! "

" Take a freaking poll, Tori, cause if you went around school and asked people we were all wondering the same thing about it but were too afraid to ask "

" I'm not the one sharing soup with Jade ! You didn't think I didn't see you or that Cat wouldn't mention it cause the girl cant keep a secret and you were wearing my favorite sweater ! " Tori covered her mouth with her hand, quickly, and wanted to crawl up into some hole and not come out for days and now Andre knew she had favorites of his .

He let out a slow , sexy laugh that sort of rumbled and gave him more courage and confidence to step closer so that they were eye to eye .

" It wasn't a secret and it defiantly wasn't a date " Andre brushed lazily at the feathers in her long brown hair and saw the hitch in her breath ," we were poor and bored so we shared a soup and some iced water at Nozu . Now what's this about you having a favorite of my sweaters ?"

Tori gulped and got caught up in his warm gaze and felt a flick of something sizzling between them and causing sparks .

" It's nothing ….those nice V-neck sweaters you have that you bought at the outlet ..they ..you look handsome in them. I mean, I'm sure Elise or Hope or Sherry or any of the other 20 girls you have dated would have told you the same thing "

Andre cupped her face and watched in fascination as she bit her bottom lip .

" None of them are you, Tori "

" Gulp "

Why was it so hot in the house ? Why was she thinking about Andre in a different way and why, oh why, was she wondering about kissing him all of the sudden ?

" We , um, I think we should order a pizza "

" I wasn't going to say anything ,' admitted Andre, quietly ," I'm cool at keeping my feelings to myself . Told myself it didn't matter , didn't want to rock the boat with our friendship but its been pretty rough couple of months and I don't know how strong I am "

Tori reached out and placed a soft hand on his arm, meaning to soothe ." Andre , what are you talking about ? Has something been going on that I don't know about ?"

" Yes " Andre declared and put his heart on the line and prayed she didn't stomp on it ," I have feelings for you, Tori. Strong feelings and they are in every freaking song that I write for you ! Maybe you felt it somehow and have been putting on the brakes with me , I don't know , but I just cant do this anymore without getting it out there ."

Tori felt as if the rug had just been pulled out from under her at this announcement all the while there was that zing buzzing alive between them ." Andre , I..I don't even know what to say to you … "

Before Tori could further register the shock and the truth between them, the sparks that had always been building between them snapped and ignited as Andre swept in capturing her mouth with his, testing, tasting, delving deeper until All she could do was hold on tight and meet the passion and the heat with her own .

She reached for his shoulders afraid to let go while the need and the emotions whirled and sizzled between them and any coherent thought that Tori had fled consumed by Andre .

Her heart was screaming that this was what she had always wanted but was too afraid to admit it to herself or to him and risk their friendship .

" Oh chizz , about time ! " announced Trina , glancing with an amused expression at her sister and Andre as she headed downstairs ," Get a room !"

Grabbing her bag, Trina left the Vega house just as they separated, both breathing heavily between them and stared at each other through the haze of unspent passion .

" Andre '

" You kissed me back " Andre still had a few lingering doubts but her reaction to him hadn't been what he expected and gave him the conviction to follow this thing all the way through ," you cant tell me you didn't feel anything now, Tori "

" I wasn't going to but Andre what about our friendship ? You're my best friend and so important to me and yes , I felt something between us ! I felt it that very first day when you walked in my house to perform with Trina …..but we have to think about these things "

Andre wasn't to be deterred not anymore ." Seems to me like we have thought them through . Maybe even over thought over thought on it if you recognized this same day that I did , Tori , but we had just met and things were still new with us so I never made a move to ask you to go on a date with me "

" Every time I was going to mention it -I changed my mind because you were always dating your girl of the month, Andre ! I didn't completely forget about finding a date for the prome either but thought maybe you'd get tired of Sherry and we could go together "

Admitted Tori, shaking her brown hair off of her shoulders and trying to steady her heart .

" Gah ! Do you know how much I hated Sherry ! Cause I really , really hated her ! "

" I did kind of pick up on that ," Andre cupped her elbow in his hand to stop her , his voice low and full of meaning ," and you've been pushing me away since Beck and jade broke up. Think we need to clear the air the rest of the way here , Tor "

" Alright , fine , but you wont like it ! Beck tried to kiss me before but I couldn't let him do it ! I couldn't do that to Jade ! She's my friend and it would have been wrong and even though she never said anything to me, I knew since she hadn't even attempted dating other guys that she still had feelings for Beck "

Andre expected to be angry but found that he understood ." Think we can take Beck and Jade out of this now . This is about you and me, Tori "

He cupped her chin lightly in the palm of his hand and gazed soulfully at her .

" I love you , Tori " breathed Andre , quietly ," Song To You, Tell Me that you love me , Countdown , all of those songs are about how I feel about you . You inspire me , you believe in me, and you're my best friend "

She bit her lip and sighed ," Andre , what if this ruins our friendship ? What if one day we fight and just throw everything good about our friendship right out a window because I get mad at you for flirting with another pretty girl ! "

Andre took her hands into his and saw the fear shadowed in her eyes .

" I don't see that happening with us , Tori . You know what I think ? I think us becoming an us is only going to make us better than we already are and that's pretty special ."

Tori found herself walking into his arms ." It complicates things "

" I don't see that unless you don't want to tell me that you love me back " Andre tried to lighten the tension and sent her a gorgeous bone melting smile .

Tori couldn't lie to save her life and didn't think she wanted to .

" Andre , I do love you ! I'm just trying to be practical ! "

" Nothing is practical about being in love , Tori , and since we love each other , can we please take that next leap and be in love together ? " It came out a soft plea .

" The situation turned around , no where to hide " muttered Tori, under her breath and encircled her arms around his neck ," as long as you say it "

" Really, Tori ?" teased Andre , taking a moment to enjoy holding her ," look I don't care how cheesy it is that I'm using my own song words to you but I have faith in us . I know that we can make it and I think we ought to grab it and give us a chance to see what happens for the better . Its all on you , Tori "

There had to be hundreds of reasons why they shouldn't change anything in their relationship but right now in his arms, Tori could only think of the reasons why they were perfect for each other . She was quaking in her boots at the thought of trying something new , letting go of her heart fully and giving it the rest of the way to him, but when it came down to the matter , she had always known the truth but hid it well.

" Yes ! Yes ! Yes, I want to be with you but we are not texting everybody about it " declared Tori ," though I think it couldn't hurt to change our relationship status on the Slap , Andre . We don't have to be all Catherine Obvious about us , should be natural that we're together now "

Andre chuckled ," You're the crazy text girl , baby , but whatever "

" You're my number one too " Grinning wickedly at him, Tori pressed her lips to his and found that home had been with Andre all along .


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Though I have been told that this story could just be over already, I like to wrap the couples up with a pretty pink bow and show you the happy ending except I would have probably wound up continuing this into a multi-chapter if I didn't watch myself .

Massive thanks to TheWrtrInMe for finding the ending for me when I was searching for it .

Love you Dee !

Disclaimer : Nope I still don't own Victorious .

Six months later

" Beck, dude , about time you picked up ," said Moose as he navigated through the airport terminal to retrieve his luggage , cell phone tucked near his ear ," you got a girl in there with you or what ?"

Beck chuckled, glanced at Jade who was sitting by his side working on a new idea for a play , dropped a kiss to her brow then resumed his phone conversation .

" Jade is with me . "

" So you two got back together after I left town ? I've gotta tell you, Oliver, I was ready to get back home after those crazy girls and all the pissed off looks you and your friends were giving me while I was here "

" We did get back together. Being pissed at you and at her made me realize a lot of things I hadn't really thought about much while Jade and I had been broken up so it was a good thing you came to town . Jade and I finally had it out and realized that we still love each other "

She smirked at him ." Now your acting all girlie like Robbie "

" Shut up, Jade " told Beck, leaning in to drop a swift kiss across her mouth .

Moose overheard her and bit back a laugh ." That's cool ,Beck "

" Yeah we had some unfinished issues from before that Jade and I dealt with , problems in our relationship we never really discussed before but we got it settled . I feel like Jade and I are really in a good place together now "

Jade rolled her eyes and finished cutting up a flyer for a dance in North Ridge with glee .

"I don't know if I should be scared to ask this but how are Cat and Tori ?"

Beck scanned the Rv, his eyes falling on Cat and Robbie with a easy smile . She was cuddled up close to him , his arms wrapped around her , as they talked and laughed together .

" Cat is with Robbie now . "

" The nerd with the glasses ?"

" That'd be Robbie ," explained Beck with good natured humor ," he got pretty ticked off at Cat about you so he finally told Cat how he felt about her and kissed her . Turns out she had feelings for him too …they had a few rough bumpy patches at first but those two fell in love . I don't think they have ever been happier than they are together "

Cat giggled and Robbie kissed her sweetly .

" The redhead and the nerd ," chuckled an amused Moose ," who would have figured "

" They make sense together, " reassured Beck ," you have to see them to believe it "

" Cool so please tell me Tori found her a dude too ? I really don't want a repeat of my last visit and the hockey thing throws a guy off "

Out of the corner of his eye , Beck turned to the corner where Andre was working on another song on his keyboard , Tori at the crook of his arm, singing lyrics with him then pausing to kiss between verses .

" You don't have to worry about Tori ," told Beck ," she's in good hands with Andre "

" Andre ! Man, no wonder you guys wanted to beat the pulp out of me "

Tori leaned in close to Andre , grabbed his arm, and tried to cajole him into singing one of the verses that she had written . She was starting to dabble in her own songwriting as well and they were collaborating on some new Harris/Vega duets .

" You wazzed a lot of people off while you were here ,Moose , including Andre ," continued Beck ," he and Tori had a hell of a fight and got together . Out of all of us , think those two went from being best friends to being best friends in love in a blink of an eye . Pretty seamless and they are as solid as they were before if not more "

" Maybe I should have brought my girlfriend ," joked Moose ," listen, dude , this is been a blast but I gotta get off of here . I'm meeting some pretty important people any minute now and the party is about to begin "

" Later …." Beck closed his pear phone and pulled Jade into his embrace , feeling her relax and they shared a passion filled kiss as the doorbell sounded .

" Oooooooh, I'll get it " Cat sprung from Robbie's arms to open the door and found a smiling Canadian on Beck's doorstep ," hi Moose "

Tori poked her head around the door ." Welcome back to California "

Jade lifted a hand ." I don't think it's a good idea that we talk , Moose "

" Hiya Moose ," Robbie moved beside his girlfriend, placing a protective hand on her shoulder ," come on in and join the fun "

Andre flanked Tori's side as if to say mine ." We were about to order some pizza "

" No hamburgers or hockey sounds good to me " remarked Moose , joining the group of friends and couples in Beck's old RV home and decided this visit wouldn't be as crazy or as memorable as the last one .

The three girls had found their loves and Moose was happy for them .


End file.
